


Witches can't fall in love

by MminSsugaGgenius



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Crushes, F/F, Magic, POV Third Person, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MminSsugaGgenius/pseuds/MminSsugaGgenius
Summary: Witches aren't supposed to fall in love, they only lust after one another. But as things have it, Prudence doesn't feel like killing Sabrina anymore. Prudence just feels her heart beat loudly when she's with her.





	Witches can't fall in love

There was a distinctive time in which this all started. Prudence thinks that it all traces back to the Feast of Feasts. Back to the day she had been supposed to honor her submission and devotion to the Dark Lord, but as He had it, things only other than her skin had been unraveled.

She had come to spent almost the entirety of her sacred day with the half-breed girl and her human or otherwise acquaintances. Prudence came to notice much about Sabrina at the time, mostly writing off her words with sharp orders, for she had to be worshiped, as his Unholy Grace had ordered.

In the times that orders weren't spoken though, and Prudence wasn't otherwise occupied with different types of activities, the girl and her would come to converse in a civil manner. Except Sabrina's attempts at changing her mind, something blasphemous and absurd in Prudence's opinion, they exchanged words that even now Prudence hasn't forgotten.

Most of all she remembers the time before the dinner, when the secrets of people had to raise to the surface for the world to see. So that Prudence could finally know for sure if her sacrifice were Satan's will and the doubts the Spellman girl had rooted in her head were just weeds to be ridden off or not.

"I have an idea you know, that is, if you believe my words now." 

Prudence had smiled her detached smile that was full of arrogance and charm and answered, "I wouldn't know for sure, but even though my doubt is small it would be well to diminish it."

A smirk appeared on the Spellman's face, and she took to explain the plan, something to do with a magic recipe of one of her aunts. Prudence had the time to observe the girl's facial expressions as she did so, and on her face you could notice the pure satisfaction the prospect of her plans proving her theory brought her.

Her lips were to the thinner side, and they were dark with lipstick, her white teeth peaking occasionally from behind as she spoke. Sabrina's hair was slightly curly and golden in the light, her emotions for the hypothetical situation soon to be made reality had affected her face in a way so that everything seemed more beautiful that it usually appeared. Or maybe it is just now that Prudence noticed, and this was just how pretty the girl was in general.

Because even after her expression changed, Prudence felt like she couldn't look away anyways.

-

Prudence didn't like teenage boys, and from the half-breed's suggestion that same day, she had been well aware of that fact.

Instead of doing so though, instead of torturing men, Prudence came to be acquainted with Sabrina's human friends and boyfriend. There was an uncomfortable feeling tugging at her stomach. The boy that Sabrina loved was a witch hunter, and her dear people didn't even know who she really was.

How can someone truly love you if they don't know the whole of you, everything you have to give? If there are snippets of person that you try to diminish and hide in corners because of your fear. 

Sabrina preached about standing up to a God but she cowered at the prospect of her friends knowing her. It was a fact now, a fact that made Prudence reasonably angry. There wasn't only anger in her heart though, there was also a bit of reluctant acceptance, as if now that she knew of Sabrina's fears she could see her better. As if now she was sure that the pretentious, righteous nature of hers was nothing but a front to make up for her constant fear. And it was.

The girl now seemed more earthly, more close, and that was how it really started, not because of quiet nights of scrubbing skin in the water. Not because of soft conversation in the candle light and visits in forests. Not because of hot bodies meeting each other's ends and surprised visitors. It all started because of this. Prudence can clearly remember it and trace it back. It all started because Prudence could know what the half breed's biggest fear ever was.

-

Prudence didn't feel like killing Sabrina any more.

Her hair was silver now, red dress matching her lips, lace surrounding her palms and around her neck, much like Prudence herself. There was something even more about her now, something imposing and strong. Her pinky was warm to the touch, linked softly with her own. Prudence felt an inexplicable warmth being there in that moment, and the half witch's warmth stayed with her even after they parted ways.

Prudence felt like things were better like this when it came to Sabrina. This warm feeling lingering in her felt much better than the bloodlust she oftentimes directed towards the other girl.

Prudence felt like she could get used to it.


End file.
